Visita sorpresa
by Leiram
Summary: En otra noche más con su familia, Asuka se dispone a empezar a hacer la cena cuando un ruido en el armario la sorprende. Gen.


**Disclaimer:** Yu-Gi-Oh! GX no me pertenece

 **Personajes:** Asuka Tenjouin, Juudai Yuuki

 **Parejas:** Jim/Asuka y Juudai/Yubel establecido

 **Palabras:** 865

* * *

 **Visita sorpresa**

—¡Mami! ¡Mami! ¡Mira esto!

Asuka dejó de lado la tarea de sus alumnos que estaba corrigiendo para mirar a su hija de seis años. Alexis estaba mostrándole un dibujo que había hecho. Sonrió con calidez antes de tomarlo y mirarlo bien.

—¡Que lindo! Somos nosotros tres. ¿Es un regalo para mí?

La pequeña sonrió con entusiasmo.

—¡Es un regalo! Lo hicimos hoy en clases.

—Gracias, Alexis. Lo guardaré entonces.

Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a su habitación junto con su hija. Era increíble la vida. Si años atrás alguien le hubiera dicho que se iría a vivir a Estados Unidos y formaría una familia con Jim allí lo habría tomado como una broma. Después de graduarse de la Academia de Duelos Asuka fue a Estados Unidos para seguir sus estudios y convertirse en profesora. Justo dio la casualidad que Jim también había conseguido una beca para estudiar Paleontología en una de las universidades de allí, y así ambos empezaron a pasar más tiempo juntos al ser las únicas personas que conocían en un país desconocido. Cuando Asuka se quiso dar cuenta, ya se habían vuelto novios y estaban haciendo planes para irse a vivir juntos. Adaptarse a una cultura diferente había sido difícil al principio, pero con el tiempo logró hacerlo y pudo hacerse de amistades muy fuertes y duraderas.

Dejó el dibujo en la mesita redonda al lado de su cama. Lo dejaría primero a la vista para enseñárselo a Jim después.

—Falta poco para que papá llegue a casa. ¿Qué te parece si me ayudas a hacer la cena?

—¡Yupi! —exclamó con alegría Alexis y estiró sus brazos por encima de su cabeza.

Asuka se disponía a salir de su habitación cuando un ruido muy fuerte en su armario la sorprendió. Parecía que alguien quería abrir la puerta desde adentro. Con cautela le susurró a su hija que se escondiera detrás de la cama y avanzó con lentitud. Estando cerca escuchó una voz amortiguada quejándose. Se relajó y con una sonrisa abrió la puerta que estaba cerrada con llave.

—Es bueno verte después de tanto tiempo, Juudai.

—¡Hola Asuka! —saludó el castaño y salió del armario lleno de ropa—. Perdón, creo que te arrugué algunas cosas.

La rubia negó con la cabeza desaprobatoriamente como si estuviera frente a su hijo después de mandarse una travesura.

—La próxima vez procura aparecer en la puerta de calle y tocar el timbre.

—Lo siento. Esa era mi idea, pero no calculé bien la ubicación.

—¡Tío Juudai! —gritó con alegría Alexis y salió de su escondite para abrazar al recién llegado. Juudai se agachó y se dejó abrazar por la pequeña.

—Mira cuanto has crecido, Alexis. La próxima vez que te vea serás toda una señorita. —Alexis se rió un poco y a continuación miró expectante a Juudai, quien a continuación sacó de su bolso un paquete envuelto—. Un regalo para ti. Es un amuleto de la buena suerte que ahuyenta los malos espíritus.

La niña tomó el paquete y lo abrió, sacando un colgante.

—¡Yupi! ¡Un collar!

Con entusiasmo se lo puso. Asuka miró la escena con entretenimiento En todas sus visitas Judai solía traerle un regalo a Alexis. Siendo alguien que viajaba no sólo alrededor del mundo sino entre dimensiones sus regalos eran muy especiales, pero Alexis todavía no había caído en ello. Para ella aquello no era más que un simple colgante.

—¿Qué se dice en momentos como estos, Alexis?

—Gracias, tío Juudai —agradeció la pequeña y a continuación le dio un beso en la mejilla. Juudai le acarició la cabeza.

—De nada, Alexis.

Alexis salió de la habitación dando saltitos, dejando solos a los dos adultos.

—La estás malacostumbrado con tus regalos. Ya te ve como un sinónimo de eso.

Juudai rió.

—Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo. Yubel también me dice lo mismo aunque esta vez fue ella quien eligió el regalo.

—Ya veo. Gracias, Yubel —dijo Asuka.

Todavía se le hacía extraño el tener que darle las gracias cuando ella fue la causante de muchos de sus sufrimientos durante su último año en la Academia de Duelos, pero Judai ya le había explicado la situación, a ella y el resto de sus amigos, sobre el por qué hizo todo eso. Hacía ya varios años la habían perdonado, decididos a darle una segunda oportunidad; incluso Johan lo hizo. Eso no evitaba que a veces le pareciera surrealista la situación (aunque pensándolo bien, ¿qué no había sido surrealista en esos tres años?).

—Dice "de nada" —dijo Juudai, sacándola de sus pensamientos—. ¿Dónde está Jim?

—Jim debe estar por llegar. ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar? —El ruido que hizo el estómago de Juudai fue respuesta suficiente—. También puedes quedarte a dormir. Ven, ayúdame a preparar la cena mientras me cuentas que estuviste haciendo en los seis meses en que desapareciste.

Los dos salieron de la habitación y fueron a la cocina, donde comenzaron a preparar la comida. Diez minutos después llegaría Jim, que le daría un abrazo de bienvenida a su amigo antes de ponerse a charlar con él efusivamente mientras Alexis le enseñaba el colgante que le habían regalado. Otra noche más en su casa con su familia.

* * *

Hace unos días estaba recordando GX y lo mucho que me gustó la amistad entre Juudai y Asuka (me pareció muy refrescante que no hayan terminado juntos), y de repente se me ocurrió esta viñeta. Y sí, la hija de Asuka y Jim se llama Alexis porque soy muy poco original con los nombres.

¡Espero que les haya gustado!

Comentarios, críticas... Todo será bien recibido.


End file.
